Christmas Dream
by Nekomata Uchiha
Summary: Regalo por intercambio en Face...Huir con el, es lo unico que deseaba aun cuando solo fuesen fantasias...


**Titulo:** christmas dream

**Autor:** Nekomata Uchiha

**Pairing:** SasuNaru

**Advertencias:** OoC, Yaoi, Lime.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es de Sasuke, y Sasuke de Naruto, por otra parte los derechos son de Kishimoto, yo solo hago esto por diversión, y por amor al SasuNaru.

**Christmas dream**

**Capítulo Único**

**L**e vio bajar de un ágil salto del muro que separaba a su hogar del resto del mundo, en cuanto aquellos ojos azules le vieron, su dueño esbozo una enorme sonrisa, la cual respondió con una ligera sonrisa. No estaba acostumbrado a sonreír, pero el chico que se acercaba corriendo a su encuentro siempre había tenido la capacidad de hacerlo.

En cuanto llego al lado del chico que le esperaba sobre aquella preciosa moto azul, su conductor le extendió un casco el cual no dudo en ponerse, para segundos después montarse sobre la moto, para que esta se pusiera en marcha.

¿Qué quiénes eran nuestros misteriosos fugitivos?, un par de locos enamorados que ante la oposición de sus respectivas familias a su relación decidieron huir.

"Son niños, no saben lo que dicen", les habían dicho, "Estas confundido, es la edad se te pasara con el tiempo", decían otros, "Lo suyo no tiene futuro, ¡Es una locura!"

Puede que lo fuese, pero lo cierto es que en aquellos momentos estaban seguros de lo que sentían, de lo que desean, y lo único que deseaban era estar juntos, ahora lo demás no importaba.

Sasuke Uchiha era el segundo hijo de una prestigiosa familia de Japón, jamás imagino que encontraría el amor en la persona que menos esperaría.

Y Naruto Uzumaki, aquel alegre chico extranjero que buscaba una linda novia y término enamorado del "Imbécil bastardo", como solía llamarle.

Ninguno lo espero, ninguno lo deseo, ni tampoco lo planeo, simplemente sucedió.

Con catorce años cumplidos, se hallaban en la edad en la que las hormonas se alborotan y provocan sueños con pechos redondos, y curvas suaves, una sorpresa para ellos descubrir que los suyos no incluían chicas, y muy al contrario si con aquel que juraban era su mejor amigo.

Y qué decir de la sorpresa que se llevó mama cuando al entrar a llevarte un aperitivo mientras estudiabas con tu "amigo" te encontró haciendo una azorada exploración por la boca de tu compañero.

Ahí comenzaron sus problemas, las discusiones con papa, las lágrimas de mama, las miradas acusadoras de la familia, aquellos que juraban amor y compresión, lo cual descubriste era una maldita mentira.

Y tuvieron otra opción que huir, porque deseaban separarles, y helos ahí de manera temerario recorriendo aquella oscura carretera en esa peligrosa moto, cuyo dueño tenía en gran estima, y que ahora significaba el boleto de salida hacia su libertad, la de ambos.

El poblado más cercano a la ciudad fue pronto visible a los ojos de ambos jóvenes, quienes sabiendo lo peligros que sería seguir viajando toda la noche en aquel vehículo decidieron parar, pasarían la noche en algún hotel y temprano por la mañana reanudarían la marcha.

Entraron a un Motel donde se registraron con nombres falsos, y pidiendo un cuarto con dos camas aunque ambos eran conscientes que dormir separados era lo que menos deseaban, no ahora que tenían una oportunidad de estar solos.

En el momento en pusieron un pie dentro de la habitación, los nervios afloraron aunque el chico de cabellos azabaches hacia un trabajo magistral ocultándolos.

Me daré un baño.

Por toda respuesta el chico de cabellos rubios asintió, le vio perderse por la puerta que conducía al sencillo aseo, y se dejó caer en la cama del lado derecho con un suspiro. Él siempre podía jactarse de ser un chico temerario, irreverente, no le temía a nada, y sin embargo, saberse solo con su novio en un cuarto de hotel en el cual pasarían la primera noche juntos, bueno eso podría poner nervioso a cualquiera y él no era la excepción.

Respiro profundamente para tranquilizarse, esto lo que quería, lo que ambos deseaban y no pensaba echarse para atrás.

Poco tiempo tardo el Uchiha en el baño, el rubio le vio salir y le regalo una sonrisa antes de ser el mismo el que entrara al baño.

Para el joven Sasuke las cosas no han sido muy distintas, cierto era que si bien a pesar de su corta edad se le podía considerar, un joven sensato, y maduro, ¡No dejaba de ser una adolescente!

Naruto tardo un poco más en el baño, hasta que decidió salir finalmente, vestía un sencillo pantalón de dormir gris, y una playera blanca sin mangas.

Ambos contaban con cuerpos si bien no musculosos, si un tanto más desarrollados que algunos chicos de su edad, y eso se debía a que ambos eran deportistas natos, una de las cosas que más disfrutaban era competir entre ellos.

Pensaron que la hora de decidir donde dormiría cada uno seria complicada, pero lo cierto es que llegado ese momento solo basto una mirada para saber que esa noche, sería diferente.

Comenzaron con un beso lento, un tanto torpe, no era la primera vez que se besaban, pero sí que llegarían a algo más que simples besos y caricias.

Se recostaron en la cama y se tocaron con ansias, con pasión, no sin cierta torpeza pero no importaba, ambos sabían que no tenían experiencia, que deseaban aprender juntos, entregarse por primera vez.

Guiados por simples instintos y lo que en esos momentos sus alocados corazones les dictaban, hicieron el amor por primera, y quizá, — la parte pesimista pensaba — última vez. Por qué no conocían el futuro, ni sabían que les depararía el día de mañana, pero al menos esa noche era suya, y nada ni nadie les quitarían aquel recuerdo que atesorarían en sus corazones.

Qué pena que todo aquello no fuera más que un sueño…

**N**aruto maldijo por décima vez, odiaba cada vez que le daban esos ataques de "imaginación" y terminaba teniendo ese tipo de fantasías.

Algo que no era tan malo, excepto claro por quien resultaba ser el protagonista de dichas fantasías, el odioso egocéntrico de Sasuke Uchiha el tipo que más detestaba.

Ambos eran catedráticos universitarios, y desde que se conocieran habían sentido adversión el uno por el otro.

Y para desgracia de Naruto, odio no es lo único que el Uchiha despertaba en él, y eso se demostraba en las diversas historias ficticias que su mente gustaba crear y en las cuales, de alguna u otra forma siempre terminaba teniendo sexo con némesis.

Parecía una maldita adolescente, pero ¡no era su culpa!, había sido bendecido con una prolífera imaginación — no por nada se encontraba en planes de escribir su primer libro —

¿otra vez soñando despierto?

La risueña voz de Sakura le saco de sus pensamientos, la miro mal pero sabía que no podía engañarle, finalmente su amiga era la única que sabía su oscuro secreto.

¿Por qué no le hablas?

¿Bromeas?, estoy seguro que en cuanto le diga "hola" no dudara en lanzarme su copa por toda respuesta.

No seas exagerado, además te recuerdo que tú no has sido el señor amabilidad con él, precisamente.

Es que, no lo soporto.

Pero te gusta, vamos es Navidad puede usar eso del espíritu navideño de pretexto para acercarte a él, ¿Quién sabe?, igual y descubres a un buen amigo.

El rubio dudo, pero finalmente se decidió y accedió acercarse al Uchiha, quien haciendo gala de lo poco que le atraía convivir con los demás, hacía rato que termino huyendo a un solitario balcón de aquel salón, en el que se llevaba a cabo la cena navideña del personal de la universidad.

Le vio ahí, recargado en aquel balcón en donde el aire nocturno juagaba con sus cabellos, por un momento se le quedo mirando como idiota, pero después recordando a lo que iba decidió acercarse, Sasuke reparo en su presencia mas no se movió ni dijo palabra alguna.

Se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que el Uchiha decidió romperlo. — ¿Qué sucede Uzumaki, ya no encuentras a quien molestar y has venido conmigo?

Frunció el ceño. — No, yo solo quería, en realidad estaba pensando ¿Por qué es que no somos amigos?

Sasuke enarco una ceja ante la pregunta. — ¿Por qué me odias?

Yo no te odio, creo que eres un bastardo arrogante, pero no te odio.

Yo tampoco.

Me preguntaba por qué últimamente no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. — El Uchiha giro a verle, sorprendido — Al principio creí que había enloquecido, y puede que sea eso pero lo cierto es que descubrí que me gustas, y que en verdad deseo que las cosas entre nosotros cambien y lleguemos a ser buenos amigos.

En todo momento, mientras hablaba Naruto, jamás se giró a verlo sabía que si lo hacía se acobardaría, y le había costado tanto decirle aquello a su peor enemigo. Decirle que le gustaba no estaba entre sus planes pero al parecer su lengua no estaba de acuerdo con él.

El Uchiha se quedó en silencio, buscando la mentira en todo aquello, pero no la encontró, Naruto era sincero.

No me interesa ser tu amigo, y dudo mucho que algún día podamos llegar a serlo.

Naruto no creyó que el rechazo de Sasuke le pagaría tan duro, sin embargo es esforzó para demostrarlo. — Ya veo.

Dispuesto a irse se giró, pero una mano en su brazo lo detuvo, y antes de decir si quiera un que, el Uchiha le giro y estampo sus labios contra los suyos, su cerebro se nublo por unos segundos antes de abrir los ojos y ver al Uchiha mirarle con burla y con aquella odiosa sonrisita que le hacía ver tan sexy.

¿Pero qué?

Sí que eres lento, ¿Por qué crees que disfrutaba tanto molestarte?

Le dio un golpecillo en la cabeza para espabilarlo ya que Uzumaki le miraba con cara de idiota —Una linda cara de idiota, había que aclarar — y se giró, para comenzar a caminar.

¡Tú maldito bastardo! — Grito, a lo que el azabache se detuvo y se giró.

¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la noche?

Le tomo unos segundos que las palabras de Uchiha hicieran clic en su cabeza, pero cuando lo hicieron no pudo evitar sonreír antes de alcanzar al otro que ya caminaba al estacionamiento de la escuela, en donde aguardaba su moto por ellos.

Sakura les vio irse desde la distancia, al parecer sus suposiciones no eran erróneas, y a Sasuke también le gustaba Naruto, le alegraba que aquel par al fin se hubiese decidido.

Con una sonrisa, regreso al salón para disfrutar de la fiesta, estaba segura que aquellos dos encontrarían su propia forma de disfrutar de la noche.

**FIN.**

Espero que les haya gustado, sobre todo a ti Moni, sé que es algo cliché pero por alguna razón cada vez que escucho la canción de Katy Perry esto es lo que viene a mi mente. Disculpa la tardanza pero ya sabes lo alocada que anduve en estas fechas y que recién me medio estabilizo.

Bien como aviso, como se habrá dado cuenta cancelaron mis dos cuentas, es por ello que editare mis fics y los subiré, así como el nuevo fic de vampiros que tengo en mente.

De momento si ninguna desgracia acontece, esta semana que viene subo La paz de tus ojos, con actualización, el Gato de chesire, así como mi nuevo fic.

Nos estamos leyendo…


End file.
